


Det var ändå bara du, det kommer andra nu

by Amethystus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Children, Ensamhet, Family, Framtid, Getting Back Together, M/M, Nystart, Post-Break Up, angsty fluff, jul
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus
Summary: Om att hitta tillbaka och att känna sig hemma, när allt är vilset.





	1. 2027

**Author's Note:**

> Jag: Jag kommer aldrig att skriva en break-up fic!  
> Jag: Åh, så många mysiga julfics nu, synd att jag inte hinner skriva något själv.
> 
> Också jag, hörande Peter Jöbacks "Snön föll" på radion: Hmm, detta låter som en Evak-scen.
> 
> Oh, for the love of Godfrey...

**Oslo December 2027**

Dagen innan julafton är kall och sporadiskt snöig. Den kom visst i år igen, julen, precis som den alltid gör. Det går så fort nu för tiden. När han var liten, och mamma fortfarande mådde bra, kändes veckorna innan jul som år, som livstider. Nu springer han igenom dem. Inte för att det känns jobbigt, nej då, på senare år har han kommit att gilla julen mer och mer igen. Förberedelserna och förväntningarna. Stressigt, javisst, men det är väl sånt som kommer med vuxenlivet. Ansvar och måsten. Det är bara att göra det bästa av situationen. Skapa trivseln och gemenskapen på egen hand. 

Det är väl därför han valde att komma tillbaka, trots allt. Hem, till Oslo. För att vara med familjen och vännerna, försöka lura i sig själv att allt är som vanligt. Ta ansvar för sin egen julstämning.

Och stressen blir väl inte lika påfallande i år, nu när han har en punkt mindre på agendan. Ett besök mindre att avlägga. Deras julturné, brukade Even kalla det. Lillejul och julaftonsfrukost hos Terje och Beate, om de är kvar i stan. Ibland, som i år, reser de bort över helgerna. Så julbön i kyrkan, tillsammans med Marianne, följd av lunch i hennes lilla lägenhet på gruppboendet. Och så fort därifrån innan morföräldrarna dyker upp - dem klarar han inte av att möta. Vidare till nästa punkt, en kopp te och födelsedagsfirande hos Sana och Yousef, som inte firar jul. Inte födelsedagar heller, egentligen, men det kan inte Isak acceptera. Om Sana kan ge honom och Even julklappar, som hon har gjort varje år så länge de har känt varandra, så kan han gott ge henne en födelsedagspresent. Och barnen ska väl ändå ha något att pyssla med under jullovet. En fin bok eller ett häftigt spel, eller något sådant.

Och så till slut, vidare mot det viktigaste. Familjejul med Evens släkt. Ibland hemma hos föräldrarna, ibland hos någon faster eller kusin. Då brukade han och Even komma efter i en hyrbil. För Isak var resan en utmärkt tid att ladda om batterierna, en liten andningspaus. Ett tillfälle att sitta tyst och sortera intrycken. Och lyssna på Even, som mest sjöng, oavsett om det var han som körde eller inte. _Driving home for christmas_ brukade vara poppis. Eller Shakin' Stevens' _Merry christmas everyone._

Då, när det fortfarande var de två.

I år vet han inte vart han ska ta vägen efter besöket hos mamma. Umgänge med morföräldrarna lockar lika mycket nu som då. Eskild har sagt att han är välkommen till dem. Sana också. Och Jonas och Eva räknar nog nästan med att han ska tillbringa kvällen hos dem, tillsammans med syskon, föräldrar och svärföräldrar. Och den nya bebisen. Eller, nya och nya, hon bör väl vara tre månader vid det här laget. Tiden försvinner fortare än han hinner blinka.

De är schyssta ändå, som låter honom sova hos dem mitt i kaoset av jul och nya rutiner. Gör i ordning bäddsoffan i gillestugan, ser till att han har det bra och trivs. Ställer lagom med frågor. Lagom många, lagom närgångna. Verkligen snällt.

"Snällt? Tror du det är någon jäkla välgörenhet, det här?" skojade Jonas tidigare, när han tackade honom. "Nej du, det ingår i dina åtaganden som gudfar, har du inte fattat det? Jular och födelsedagar tills hon fyller 18. Helst ännu längre." 

"It's an offer you can't refuse!" fyllde Eva i, komplett med dialekt och överdimensionerat underbett, och så gick den, potentiellt jobbiga, diskussionen över i ett unisont gapskratt.

Det är fint att ha dem nu. En välbekant och hemvan oas, när väldigt lite känns som förut.

Det var julfest hos Eskild och Martin - en mångårig tradition - härom dagen. Isak missade det i år, men han tog del av festligheterna via instagram. Vännernas flöden var fulla av bekanta ansikten, en del som han känt i många år, en del lite nyare, men alla välkända. Glada, avslappnade, mitt bland julgransglitter och tomteluvor. Eskild hade dekorerat enligt konstens alla regler - vitt och guld var visst temat i år - och fixat drinkar av Baileys, Minttu och polkagrisar. Och någon skapelse av Prosecco och årets Blossa. 

Jonas och Eva var också där. Ett kort tag bara, men tillräckligt länge för att visa upp det lilla knytet. Skicka runt henne som Ett skepp kommer lastat. Han vågar nog påstå att festens yngsta deltagare stal merparten av den uppmärksamhet som dekorationerna och drinkarna skulle ha fått, och också att den saken inte bekom Eskild ett dugg. Det var livligt i flödet under en intensiv stund där. Alla ville posa med det lilla miraklet. Noora. Magnus. Vilde. 

Och Even, som tittade på henne som om hon var det vackraste och mest ömtåliga han sett. Som andäktigt rörde vid hennes små fingrar och naglar, och skrattade av glädje när hon slöt sin lilla näve om hans killande pekfinger. Isak kunde se det genom bilden. Kunde se hur Evens ögon smalnade och nästan försvann när han la upp sitt stora skratt. Kunde höra ljudet, det som alltid letade sig in i alla ens mörkaste, mest dunkla, vrår, och lyste upp alla ens gråa och trista tisdagseftermiddagar. 

Barn. Ett av många, infekterade ämnen för dem, och orsaken till många, tärande diskussioner. Even ville. Längtade. Isak blev kall och fick panik (får fortfarande) vid tanken. Att ansvara för ett helt nytt, litet liv. Föra fram en människa och se till att den inte bara överlever, utan också växer upp till en trygg och vettig vuxen person. Eva och Jonas fixar det säkert. Sana - absolut. Men han själv? Det är nätt och jämnt att han klarar det för egen del.  

Han suckar och ser sig om i lokalen. Den är halvtom nu. När han kom var det knökfullt av människor där. Folk som träffades för att byta julklappar och julkyssar. Som klämde in lite tid med en god vän, innan de stressade vidare genom decemberkvällen. Hem till familjen och julförberedelserna. Servitrisen fångar hans sökande blick och ler bekräftande. Är snart tillbaka med ännu en stout.  Han ska väl snart röra på sig han också, "hem" till gillestugan. Men än är det ingen brådska. Man vill ju inte slita för mycket på gästfriheten.

Eva hade gett honom en smäll över axeln om hon hört hans tankar nu. För att han ens antytt att han skulle vara i vägen för dem. Som om de skulle vara något annat än glada och ivriga över att ha honom hemma över helgerna. Isak vet det, men han ser också var de befinner sig nu. I familjebubblan, där inget viktigare finns än att vara tillsammans, bara de två. Nej, de _tre_. Så han såg till att vara upptagen på annat håll ikväll. Göra upp egna planer, så att de inte behöver känna att de måste underhålla honom på något sätt.   
En nätdejt, för att få tankarna på annat håll ett tag. Och för att, tja, man har ju behov. Kanske detta kunde bli kvällen då det kändes bra igen. Att vara med någon som inte var Even.

Och han verkade ju trevlig, Oskar. Lätt att prata med, åtminstone över chatten. Såg inte illa ut heller, kort och mörkhårig och vältränad. Allt som Even inte var. Men det kanske kunde vara dags att sluta jämföra alla med honom nu. Isak hade dock varit noga med att poängtera att han bara var i stan tillfälligt, och att han inte vara på jakt efter något långvarigt. Bara... sällskap för kvällen.  

"Ingen fara. Samma här, faktiskt." 

Lite sorgligt när han tänker på det, men säkert inte helt ovanligt. Åtminstone inte såhär runt storhelgerna. Folk känner sig väl ensamma. Vilsna, på jakt efter detta diffusa _något,_ som nog finns där ute någonstans, men inte vill låta sig fångas i första taget.

Samtalet var lite haltande till en början, men hämtade sig snart. Men naturligt kan man inte påstå att det kändes. Lite för översvallande positivt och intresserat för att det skulle vara genuint. _Jaså, biomedicinsk analytiker? Det måste vara **fruktansvärt** spännande!  _Han skrattar lite åt det där han sitter. Vet att han varit lika falsk och påklistrad själv, som engagerat sig så i Oskars programmeringsjobb. I morgon kommer han att ha glömt varenda detalj, som han nickat så ivrigt och stjärnögt åt nyss. Men vad gör väl två vilsna, ensamma själar, som bara vill känna sig sedda och bekräftade? 

Oskar visade sig vara den mognaste, och modigaste, av de två. Spände blicken i Isak och frågade rakt ut till slut.  
"Du känner inte detta, du heller. Eller hur?"

Isak suckade. Skrattade lite besvärat, som om han blivit ertappad med något pinsamt.  
"Nej, förlåt. Det är nog så att jag sitter och tänker på någon annan. Någon som jag liksom skulle försöka glömma."

"Ingen fara. Samma här, faktiskt."

De hade en trevlig stund ihop till slut, efter de smått patetiska erkännandena. Tog ett par öl och diskuterade livet, resor och familj. Och kärlekssorg. Det var Oskar som bröt upp efter ett par timmar. Sa att han skulle gå hem till gästrummet hos sin lillasyster. Och önskade Isak en god jul och en god fortsättning. Det var Isak som föreslog att de skulle byta nummer. Kunde vara bra att ha, om deras vägar skulle korsas igen. Och han kunde gott behöva lite nya vänner i Oslo. Vänner som inte per automatik också var Evens.  

Det har börjat snöa igen. Stora flingor som virvlar i ljuskäglan från juldekorationerna. Disney-snö. Lokalen är nästan tom, liksom gatorna utanför. Nu när butikerna har slagit igen, har folk bättre ställen att vara på. Det borde väl han också ha, kanske. Men än kan han inte riktigt komma sig för att gå. Det är något med det här stället som håller honom kvar.  
Han har varit här förut, med Even. För ganska exakt ett år sedan, lite mer kanske. Han hade trott att det skulle gå bra att återvända, att plågorna hade fått den tid de behövde.

De grälade ju inte, då när de var här sist. Var inte osams. Tvärtom var de mer överens än de varit om något, på länge. Log trött och sorgset mot varandra. Kom sakligt fram till hur de skulle gå tillväga för att få behålla så mycket värdighet som möjligt. Egentligen hade de bestämt att vänta till efter jul. Att köra på som vanligt - Eskilds fest, julturnén, mellandagsresan med kompisarna - innan de gick skilda vägar. Innan Isak flyttade från stan och de upphörde att vara ett par. För det är ju sällan så, efter tio år tillsammans, att det är EN människa man lämnar. Det är ett helt, gemensamt, liv.

Men då, när de satt här förra gången, visste de att det var dagar det handlade om, inte veckor. De bröt ner varandra, och ingenting blev bättre att de sög sig fast som drunknande. 

_"Jag orkar inte diskutera detta om och om igen. Vi kommer ju ingenvart."_

_"Nej. Det går inte längre."_

_"Jag sa ju att jag skulle komma att såra dig."_

_"Jag vet. Jag kunde bara inte tro det då."_

Det känns som evigheter sedan nu, ändå minns han vartenda ord. Kan inte komma på något han skulle ha sagt eller gjort annorlunda idag. Så hur kan det fortfarande, efter all denna tid, göra så förbannat ont?

Han kommer till samma insikt idag, det går inte längre. Det är dags nu, han måste komma sig härifrån. Trots allt har han en familj, och en guddotter, som väntar på honom. Som vill ha honom där. Än finns det tid för en liten uppesittarkväll. Jonas sa visst något om julfilm och hemgjord glögg. Men det är någon han måste höra av sig till först. En julhälsning. Det kan han väl göra, inte vore det för mycket?

Han fiskar upp telefonen ur fickan, efter att än en gång vinkat till sig servitrisen, denna gång för att betala och gå. Det har ramlat in ett meddelande medan han suttit här. Inget namn på displayen, han förlorade hela adressboken i ett mobilbyte för några månader sedan. Men han känner igen numret, har kunnat det utantill i flera år. Var nyss beredd på att knappa in det själv.

"God jul Isak. Eskild sa att du var i stan. Tid för en kaffe någon dag?"


	2. 2028 del 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så... när jag postade denna lilla oneshot i julas, var det för att jag fått upp en scen för min inre syn. Det var tänkt att förbli just det, en scen från ett liv som tagit en annan riktning än planerat och där allt var, om inte perfekt så, faktiskt helt okej. Och så en liten ljusglimt i slutet, att spinna vidare på när berättelsen tagit slut.
> 
> Men ni bad om mer, och jag drar mig inte för att säga att jag skamlöst vältrar mig i er bekräftelse ;) Så innan dagen var slut, hade jag fler kapitel färdiga för mig, och här kommer ett. Var beredd på slow build, på jobbiga samtal och kanske en och annan tår, men också: Lita på mig! Evak är för alltid Evak, och Alt er love. Det är dock en julfic, och jag räknar med att vara i mål lagom till nästa jul. Så ja, slow i dess rätta bemärkelse. 
> 
> Detta kapitel är till pagnilagni, som var den enda som inte ville ha det. Du får det iallafall, älgis! <3

**Oslo December 2028**

 

“Så det är säkert att det går bra då? Det är bara att säga till annars!”

“Det är lugnt, Eskild.”

“Vill ju inte att det ska bli awkward för någon av er, liksom...”

“Fattar, men det är ingen fara.”

“Jag kan ju försöka sätta er en bit ifrån varandra… det blir så många i år att vi måste ha bordsplacering!”

“Du sa det. Men det behövs inte, vi är inte osams eller något.”

“Men iallafall… bara att säga till om du tror att det blir jobbigt.”

“Okej, tack.”

“Fast säg helst till nu med detsamma i så fall… det tar ju lite tid att planera om.”

“Lägg av nu, jag säger ju att det är lugnt!”

“Jamen,  _excuse me_ då! För att jag vill att min fadderkattunge ska trivas, när jag inte har fått se honom på flera månader!”

“Det går bra, Eskild. Säkert.”

“Säkert?”

“Lovar.”

De avslutar samtalet, och Isak himlar menande med ögonen mot Eva. Får ett roat litet skratt tillbaka. Det är tredje samtalet från Eskild bara idag. Första gången han ringde, vågade han inte klämma fram sitt egentliga ärende, utan tassade runt ämnet som om han var rädd för Isaks reaktion. Frågade om det var någon han såg särskilt mycket fram emot att få träffa, och om det var någon han absolut ville undvika. Andra gången kom det, efter lite lirkande. Avslöjandet om att Even hade tackat ja till inbjudan och väntades närvara på den årliga julfesten.

Som om det skulle vara något nytt? Even har alltid sett fram emot årets happening (hans egna ord) och har missat högst två gånger sammanlagt. Isak själv, däremot, har missat ett par år på raken nu, och detta blir första gången de går dit båda två. Efter att de gjort slut, vill säga. Av någon anledning verkar detta oroa Eskild mer än honom själv.

Han är tillbaka i gillestugan hos Jonas och Eva. Det lutar väl åt att det blir tradition, det också. Komma hem till jul, besöka föräldrarna en i taget _(en sked för mamma, en sked för pappa?)_ och sitta av resten av tiden hos de gamla vännerna. Så får de känna sig vuxna och ansvarstagande också, som förbarmar sig över den hopplöse singelkompisen...  

Nej, nu är han orättvis. Och gör sig själv till en martyr. Han vet mycket väl att det är många som är glada över att ha honom hemma, som ser fram emot att träffas och prata gamla minnen. Han har glatt sig, han också. Hemvändarhelg, liksom. Det blir vad man gör det till.

Någonstans utanför slår en bildörr igen. Förmodligen Anne Marit som kommer lite tidigt. Så trevligt, då hinner han byta några ord med henne också, innan de behöver ge sig iväg.  
Eva ler hastigt (och uppmuntrande?) medan hon reser sig från soffan bredvid honom. Tar källartrappan i långa kliv, för att gå och möta sin mor i dörren. Hon är uppklädd och söt, men ser en aning obekväm ut, som om kläderna sitter lite illa. Eller som om hon försöker påminna sig om något viktigt hon har glömt, och inte kan slappna av riktigt. Som någon som inte är van vid fest och mingel. Som inte har varit ute med vännerna på länge. Det har å andra sidan inte Isak heller, och han har inte ens någon ettåring att skylla på. Kommer aldrig att ha, heller.

Överlämnandet går smidigt. Liv är van vid sin mormor, och Evas mamma verkar se fram emot lite kvalitetstid med barnbarnet. Isak ser att hon bär på en tygkasse tung av pärmar och pappersbuntar, och förstår att hon tänker fördriva tiden med lite pappersarbete efter att Liv har somnat. Plikttrogen som alltid… Men Jonas har berättat att hon faktiskt har slagit ner på arbetstakten en hel del. Vill väl inte missa stora delar av barnbarnets uppväxt, som hon gjort med Evas, och plötsligt vakna upp för att finna henne på väg bort, på gränsen till vuxen och självständig. Det är hans gissning, men han är inte direkt kvalificerad för sådant, förstås.

Så kommer de sig iväg, efter sedvanligt och smått tumultartat letande efter nycklar och handväska och presentpåse, innehållande årets hemgjorda glögg, till värdparet.   
Det är först när de sitter i bilen, har kört ut från bostadsområdet och siktat in sig på huvudleden, som erkännandet kommer. De har lovat att plocka upp Even på vägen.

Det är som en déjà vu, en spegling av samtalet med Eskild tidigare. Jonas som ursäktar sig, som förklarar att han inte tänkt sig för när han pratade med Even häromdagen och det liksom bara blev så att han erbjöd sig. Han ska ändå hålla sig nykter ikväll, så att han kan köra hem sedan, och det är ju på vägen, och så slipper Even ta spårvagnen, och...

Och Isak försäkrar att det går bra, att de varken kommer att slåss eller gräla, att de är vuxna människor som inte har något otalt med varandra, och Jonas pustar ut. Men när de stannar utanför den höga byggnaden på Løkka (har Even flyttat? När hände det?) tar det stopp igen.

“Gå upp och hämta honom, du, Isak,” föreslår Jonas.

“Jag? Men jag vet inte ens var han bor!”

“Det står väl på porttelefonen, herregud…”

“Men jag har inte pratat med honom sedan förra julen!”

“Du kommer att prata med honom ikväll i vilket fall som helst. Kom igen nu, vi kan inte stå här hela dagen!”

“Gå själv, då!”

“Han är ditt ex.”

“Men du har mer kontakt med honom!”

“Skärp dig nu, va?”

“Det var väldigt…!”  
I förarsätet har Eva fått nog. Säkerhetsbältets spänne rasslar mot bildörrens plåt, när hon knäpper loss sig och kliver ut. Slänger igen dörren efter sig så att det dånar, och marscherar upp mot den port som måste vara Evens.

Jonas kikar på Isak i backspegeln och flinar urskuldande. Det ska inte mycket till i det här sällskapet, för att de ska ryckas tillbaka och känna sig som tre femtonåringar igen. Eller två, iallafall, med Eva som den tålmodigt överseende mammafiguren.

Därför blir kontrasten att få se Even lite av en chock. Dels för att han helt plötsligt bara är där, utanför bilen tillsammans med Eva, som om han stått och väntat på att de skulle komma. Men också för att han ser så vuxen ut. Snygg (givetvis, det är ju Even) i svart yllerock och randig halsduk, men det är mer än så. Något i hållningen, kanske, eller i blicken. Han ser… trygg ut. Säker. Både rocken och halsduken hänger öppna och avslöjar den välstrukna, blå skjortan, två nyanser mörkare än hans ögon, som han har på sig. Ytterplagget glider upp ännu en aning när han kliver in i baksätet bredvid Isak. Blottar mer av den långa halsen, där varje litet födelsemärke och skönhetsfläck finns kvar (well, obviously… var skulle de annars ha tagit vägen?) och vars välbekanta doft är så närvarande att den nästan syns. Skrattet är sig också helt likt. Fyller hela bilen när han måste vrida på kroppen och vända de långa benen in mot mitten, för att inte knäa Jonas i ryggen, och hamnar i en ytterst märklig vinkel när han sträcker fram handen mot framsätet för att hälsa. Sedan vänder han sig äntligen mot Isak.

“Hej Isak…”  
Ett handslag, och så böjer han sig fram och snuddar vid hans kind med läpparna.

“Hejsanhejsan!”  
Isak förbannar sig själv över den löjliga hälsningsfrasen, samtidigt som han förundras över Evens gest. Kindkyss, liksom… gör man så? Gör Even så nu för tiden? Har han kanske alltid gjort så, när han hälsat på gamla vänner? Han vet inte, har aldrig varit en gammal vän till Even.

Faktum är att han inte vet mycket alls om Evens liv utan honom, bortsett från de anekdoter han fått med sig om tiden innan de träffades. Barndomen och tonåren. Men vuxne Even är någon han aldrig har lärt känna. De blev ju vuxna tillsammans, växte liksom ihop. Tog de stapplande stegen ut i verkligheten gemensamt, lärde sig om försäkringar och tandvårdsstöd. Om deklarationer och bilbesiktningar. Men hur ser Evens vardag ut nu? Jobbar han fortfarande på den där boken? Hur gick det med samarbetet han hade med Elias? Började han plugga spanska, som han pratat om?  

Isak vet inte. Even finns fortfarande inte på facebook, och han kan inte med att aktivt fråga Jonas och Magnus om honom, trots att han vet att de umgås ibland. Har ju jobbat så hårt för att gå vidare, liksom. Göra sig av med gamla hang-ups.

På instagram finns han, dock, och Isak har aldrig avföljt honom. Det har gått i vågor hur aktiv han har varit, säkert beroende på vad som intresserat mest just då. En och annan festbild. Oslobilder i skymningsljus, snöiga dagar i skidspåret med killarna. Närbilder på vackert upplagda middagar. Snapshots från resor. Det har varit så lagom att följa honom genom den kanalen. Som en liten inblick i hans vardag, utan direkt kommunikation.

Visst gjorde det lite ont när _hon_ började dyka upp bland bilderna. Hon, Maria. Inte för att Isak vet exakt vad för sorts relation hon har till Even, men han är inte dum. Och det är ingen helt galen tanke, att Even dejtar. Det händer det ju att Isak själv gör, även om han inte direkt har något behov av att föreviga det på sociala medier. Har väl kanske inte kommit någon tillräckligt nära för det, om sanningen ska fram. Och det är väl det som känns lite olustigt med de där bilderna. För hon har sett så avslappnad ut, så bekväm i Evens närvaro. Vacker är hon också, med lockigt, mellanblont hår och en söt, hjärtformad mun.

Isak är inte svartsjuk, det är inte det… men visst får man lov att reagera lite, när exet tydligtvis gör ett bättre jobb än du själv med att ta sig vidare? Det är väl inte konstigt?  
Lika naturligt är det nog att han känner lättnad över att inte ha sett henne på ett tag...

Festen är i full gång när de kommer fram. Eskild öppnar dörren mitt i ett surrande samtal, och ger sig knappt tid att utväxla hälsningsfraser innan han sluter dem alla i en av sina berömda björnkramar. Han är klädd helt i lila, som visst är årets färg av festdekorationerna att döma, och utstrålar så mycket glädje att Isak själv blir tvungen att le. Finner det fysiskt omöjligt att låta bli. Även om han aldrig har bott i den här lägenheten, lika lite som han har bott hos Eva och Jonas mer än ett par veckor åt gången, känns det som att komma hem.

“Men titta, kommer ni tillsammans!” flöjtar Eskild förtjust och slår ihop händerna vid ordet tillsammans, som för att illustrera sin poäng.

“Ja, vi kommer samtidigt,” instämmer Isak, diskret rättande ordvalet. “Eva körde, så…”  
Nu vet han att det är Even Eskild syftar på, men har inte lust att återigen hamna i samtalet från tidigare, och för snabbt in konversationen på något annat.

Lyckligtvis dyker Martin upp i hallen, som en räddande ängel, bärande på en bricka med glas. Han är klädd i svarta byxor och vit bomullsskjorta, komplett med en fluga i lila och silver. Följande årets tema, om än på ett stillsammare, mer diskret sätt än maken. Och är det inte så det är med dem, trots allt? Eskild är den yviga, översvallande, med den snabba tungan och det stora, stora hjärtat. Martin den tysta, stillsamt betraktande och ständigt lojala klippan.

Innan Isak vet ordet av har han fått välkomstdrinken - något mousserande med vad som ser ut som passionsfruktskärnor simmande bland isbitarna - i handen, och han slappnar av. Här trivs han, här mår han bra. Han är hemma, han är med de bästa.

Alla är här. Eller, de flesta, åtminstone. Noora har inte kunnat ta sig loss i år, berättar Eskild, med buttert putande underläpp, och Chris och Mutta kommer inte från Gran Canaria förrän på lillejul. Men Sana och Yousef har visst också fått tag på barnvakt, och båda lyser upp, precis som Eskild nyss, när de får syn på honom och Even sida vid sida. Isak himlar lätt med ögonen mot Sana (ett av deras standardsätt att kommunicera) och tar tacksamt emot ölen som Magnus räcker honom. Det var värst vad alla ska göra stor grej av det här, då.

Hans blick faller på den långa, bredaxlade kvinnan ett par meter bort, och det tar honom några sekunder att känna igenom henne som Belma, en gammal arbetskamrat till Even, från tiden på Kaffebrenneriet. De umgicks ganska mycket ett tag, Belma och Even, men det blev mer sällan efter att de båda sökt sig vidare till andra jobb. Att hon träffat på Eskild ibland, på fester och middagar, minns Isak. Däremot visste han inte att de fortsatt umgås, och tydligen har kommit varandra så nära att hon är här ikväll, tillsammans med sin Sofie.  
Han slänger en blick mot Even, och får en glatt häpen axelryckning tillbaka - han är lika förvånad han, men hans leende är stort och hjärtligt när han stegar upp mot dem för att hälsa.

Middagen går fint. Eller, i rättvisans namn, den blir jättetrevlig. Eskild har gjort ett bra jobb med bordsplaceringen, sett till att blanda vänner från olika grupper och landsändar, så att alla, innan kvällen är över, ha fått lära känna åtminstone någon ny. Fler är de inte, dock, än att han kan skåla med vännerna över bordet, eller skicka någon en menande blick när samtalet kräver det. Eva. Sana. Even.

Even, som bakom det första intrycket, sin finish av vuxenhet, är sig helt lik. Som skrattar så att det ekar mellan väggarna när Eskild håller sitt, kreativt innehållsrika, välkomsttal. Som lyssnar lika artigt på bordsgrannens (var det Håkon han hette?) prat om sitt jobb, som på Magnus berättelse om pubrundan han varit på helgen före. Och som stillsamt, men fortfarande artigt leende, svarar ja när någon frågar om han är singel. Som om allt är precis där de lämnade det för två år sedan. Som om igen tid har passerat, och Even är samma Even som han alltid varit. Men är han själv samma Isak? Han har varit så upptagen med att ta in alla nya intryck, att han inte har gett sig tid att reflektera över det.  

 

***

“Ska du gå?”  
Orden kommer innan han hunnit hejda sig, lite snabbare, lite oroligare än han hade tänkt, och Even ler snett till svar.

“Nä, ut och röka bara. Och ta lite luft.”

Middagen är över, och han har, nästan bokstavligt talat, sprungit in i Even i tamburen, på vägen tillbaka från badrummet. Tanken att han ska försvinna innan de har fått prata lite mer känns bara fel, får hela tankeverksamheten att kortslutas i protest, och han bryr sig inte om att känna sig dum över den smått gnälliga desperationen i sin röst. Den som letade sig fram när han tittade upp och såg Even leta efter sin rock i högen av ytterkläder.

“Så du har börjat igen?” frågar han istället, mest för att ha något att säga.  
Inte för att han lägger någon värdering i det han frågade, eller ens har med det att göra. Men det kan väl falla in under kategorin "vänligt småprat", antar han. Och det borde vara okej.

Men Even skakar på huvudet igen.  
"Fortfarande bara när det är fest. Det är skönt att ha en ursäkt för att gå ifrån lite ibland. Och så gör det det lättare att hålla sig från annat..."

Annat. Gräs. Inte mycket som förändrats där heller, med andra ord. Tillfällena som Even rökt på de senaste åren (eller, de senaste åren innan de _allra_ senaste åren...) kan räknas på ena handens fingrar, och Isak kommer på sig själv med att imponeras av hans styrka. Känna beundran och... stolthet. Han ler försiktigt mot mannen framför sig. Ser honom skaka ytterkläderna på plats, på sitt speciella sätt, och nicka mot dörren. 

“Häng med?” föreslår han, med den otvunget lätta tonen som är så särskild för Even, och Isak behöver ingen mer övertalning än så. Som om han ens har ett val, liksom...

Gatorna är bara och torra, men det ligger en doft av snö i luften, och kylan biter lätt i deras bara kinder. Färgar dem röda och förvandlar deras andedräkter till rök, när de ser på varandra och överrumplas av samstämmigt skratt. För här ute, med de andra vännerna på bekvämt avstånd, men ändå åtskilda från dem, blir det så pinsamt tydligt att de inte direkt har något att prata om.

Det blir Even som bryter tystnaden till slut. Harklar sig och ser på Isak medan han andas ut ännu ett moln. Av tobaksrök den här gången.  
"Kul att Eskild fortsätter med de här festerna... Det är ju många år nu, eller hur?"

"Ja, jo... hoppas att han inte tröttnar snart. Det har ju blivit tradition, liksom."

"Ja. Det blir inte av att man ses resten av året. Inte på samma sätt, iallafall." 

"Nej..:"

 De ser försiktigt på varandra. Ler prövande. Och så kommer det.  
"Men det var kul att träffas förra året. Du vet, innan du åkte tillbaka."

"Ja, det var fint."

"Ja?"

"Ja..."

Ytterligare en stund av tystnad passerar. Herregud, hur klarar folk av sånt här? Att umgås med ex. Stå helt intill dem och anstränga sig för att inte prata för mycket. Att bita ihop om alla tankar och funderingar du har samlat på dig, och som du _vet_ att ni skulle kunna prata om. Om det passade sig, vilket Isak inte är helt säker på att det gör. Var, exakt var, tar man upp tråden igen? Hur umgås man med ett ex? Ännu en sak han aldrig har varit med om.

"När åker du i år?" frågar Even, gör sitt bästa för att låta nonchalant, som om han bara frågat av ren artighet, medan han knackar askan av cigaretten och ser hur flagorna singlar mer mot marken.

"Juldagen," svarar Isak. "Jobbar igen i mellandagarna."

"Okej. Ska du vara hos Jonas på julafton?"

"Mm, på kvällen. Du då, ska du åka iväg?"

"Ja, till min faster. Julturnén, du vet."

"Ja, jag vet..."

De skrattar ljudlöst åt de gamla rutinerna, som fortfarande känns bekanta, trots att de delat upp dem mellan sig.  
"Men jag funderar på att åka hem igen på juldagen," kommer det från Even.

"Åh?"

"Japp..."

"Ska vi...?"

"Vill du...?"

De tystnar och ser avvaktande på varandra, och så är skrattet där igen. Varmare nu, säkrare. På samma våglängd. Och den här gången tänker han inte vänta på att Even ska ta upp det haltande samtalet igen.  
"Ska vi ses på en kaffe innan jag åker? Som förra året?"

Even nickar med ett litet (och är det inte lite lättat?) leende på de vackra läpparna.  
"Det vore kul. Det gör vi."  
  
Så släcker han cigaretten mot skosulan och slänger fimpen i soptunnan utanför dörren, medan Isak skjuter upp den tunga porten och håller upp den för honom. Det är bäst att de återvänder till festen nu, innan någon börjar sakna dem. Han vill absolut inte att Eskild ska få fel uppfattning om dem, då skulle han aldrig sluta tjata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tankar? <3


	3. 2028 del 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... hej? Så, förra julen postade jag denna lilla oneshot, som jag sedan bestämde mig för att fortsätta på. Tanken var att släppa kapitlen sporadiskt under året, och sedan avsluta den exakt ett år efter den började, runt jul! Men så blev det inte så mycket med det. Livet kom emellan, det var en tågluff som skulle avslutas (och som jag saknar varje dag) jag började på ett nytt jobb och det ena med det andra. Ficen var dock nerstolpad och klar, och med lite coachning och pepp av Lisa_Ruvo kom jag äntligen igång och började skriva igen, så nu fortsätter den! Att den ska vara färdig till jul får jag nog vackert glömma, men att de resterande kapitlen kommer snart vågar jag lova!
> 
> Vi är kvar i 2028, alltså samma år som kapitel två, men i fortsättningen kommer det att gå ett år mellan varje nedslag i Isaks liv.
> 
> Detta kapitel är till gullegull, som jag lovade inte skulle behöva vänta till nästa jul på fortsättningen, men ändå fick göra det. jag hoppas att du fortfarande är med! Och till andra läsare, gamla som nytillkomna, tack för att ni finns! <3

“Hur kändes det att träffa Even?”

Jonas sneglar på honom ur ögonvrån, försöker möta hans blick som för att läsa svaret däri, medan Liv gnäller och ålar sig i hans armar. Inte vill hon sitta stilla i sin pappas knä, inte vill hon bli nedsläppt på golvet och tulta runt på egen hand. Till slut förstår han vad det är hon har siktat in sig på, när hennes knubbiga små armar ännu en gång sträcker sig efter Isak. Han suckar överseende när det sprattlande lilla byltet bokstavligt talat langas vidare till kompisen bredvid.

De har slagit sig ner på kanten av soffbordet, det som är Isaks sängbord när han sover här, i Evas och Jonas gillestuga. Planen var att spela ett par rundor Mario Kart, efter att Jonas råkat på spelboxen i jakt på julklappspappret, och drabbats av akut nostalgi. Men så kom något, någon, emellan, och det slutade med att de blev sittande sida vid sida, utan att spela. Och utan att slå in julklappar, för den delen.

Isak nickar, bekräftar den tysta tanken för sig själv, innan han låter Jonas få sitt svar. “Jomen det kändes bra, faktiskt. Han såg ut att ha det fint. Jag tror att vi kanske håller på att bli vänner igen…”

“Kanske mer än vänner?” frågar Jonas försiktigt. “Underligare saker har ju hänt. Se på mig och Eva, till exempel!”

“Ja, eller hur?”

Isak skrattar. Kan inte låta bli. Eva och Jonas, alltså… Det eviga av och på-paret, ända sedan femtonårsåldern. Nog vet de allt om att hitta tillbaka till varandra, så mycket träning som de har fått. Han kan bara inte låta bli att retas lite. Vet att Jonas kan ta det.

“Man kan ju se det så” svarar kompisen med en liten axelryckning, när han tystnar. Ler, men bryr sig i övrigt inte om tonen i Isaks röst. “Men det är ju ett val man gör, att hålla ihop. Nu har vi inte bara oss själva att ta hänsyn till längre, så… vi är liksom skyldiga henne att växa upp och sluta leka. Oss själva också.”

“Tror du att det är för gott den här gången då?” frågar Isak försiktigt, och Jonas knycker på axlarna igen.

“Sånt kan man väl aldrig veta. Men liksom, jag ser inga skäl till att det _inte_ skulle vara det.”

Isak nickar tankfullt, tänker inte korsförhöra Jonas något mer. Ingen är gladare än han att de har hållit ihop den här gången. Och han tror på dem, det gör han. De har haft sin tid att leka av sig, med varandra och på egen hand. Vet vad de har, att vinna såväl som att förlora. Men sådant är av någon anledning mycket lättare att komma fram till när det gäller andra människors förhållanden.

“Tror inte att det blir så för mig och Even, alltså…” konstaterar han lakoniskt. “Men det är lugnt, vänner är okej.”

“Vänner är grymt.”

Det hade kunnat bli ett sappy moment, med filmmusik och utzoomning av scenen och hela kitet, om inte Eva hade valt just det ögonblicket att komma in i rummet. Med spisrosor på kinderna och jagad glans i ögonen fäster hon blicken på dem.

“Är det såhär du tar hand om rödkålen, alltså?” frågar hon, lite gällare än normalt. Hon skickar en menande blick mot Jonas, som suckar och håller upp händerna framför sig i en avväpnande gest.

"Fine, fine, jag fixar det... ”

Han lägger ifrån sig den oanvända kontrollen på bordet när han reser sig. Skickar en ursäktande grimas åt Isaks håll innan han vänder sig mot Eva igen.

“Får jag låna förklädet?” frågar han lent. “Alltså, du är väldigt söt i det och så, men jag har större behov av det just nu.”

Fascinerat ser Isak hur Jonas böjer på nacken för att kunna möta Evas blick. Härmar hennes buttra ansiktsuttryck och får henne att brista i skratt, innan hon ger honom en liten knuff, formligen skickar iväg honom i riktning mot köket. Sedan slår hon sig med en halvkvävd suck ner på hans plats bredvid Isak. Plockar upp hans övergivna ölburk och tar en klunk.

Eva har verkat stressad ända sedan han kom hit, svansat runt och plockat och fixat. Spenderat orimligt mycket tid i köket. Hon har aldrig varit någon matmamma, och det är det heller ingen som begär av henne. Men Isak kan se hur viktigt det är för henne att det blir bra, att julen blir fin och trevlig för Liv och dem alla. Hennes växande familj.

 _“Hon kommer att lugna ner sig om ett par år,”_ sa Sana sakligt, när Isak bekymrade sig över telefon tidigare. _“Det är typiskt nyblivna mammor att bete sig så. Att vilja visa att man kan. Särskilt om man kanske inte är känd för att vara speciellt ordentlig i vanliga fall…”_

Det är säkert sant, Sana borde väl veta. Isak flinar till vid tanken på samtalet. Sneglar försiktigt över på Eva, som för att kolla om hon fortfarande verkar uppjagad. Eva i sin tur slänger en blick på dottern i hans knä, ser roat på hur hon står på hans lår med de små nävarna hårt knutna om hans skjortbröst. Lutar sig bakåt och kiknar av skratt varje gång hon släpper taget och blir uppfångad av Isaks starka armar. Och hon ler, trött men varmt.

“Du är verkligen jättebra med henne” kommenterar hon allvarligt.

“Hmm” svarar Isak mångtydigt. Stålsätter sig inombords, för det han anar kommer att komma nu. Den vanliga tiraden av uppmuntrande, pushande kommentarer.

_Se, du skulle visst bli en bra förälder! Det finns tid att ångra sig!_

Men det kommer inget sånt. Istället suckar hon belåtet, ser ut att slappna av en aning. Låter axlarna sjunka och händerna vila sysslolösa i knät.

“Jag är så glad att hon får ha dig i sitt liv. Vi kunde inte ha bett om en bättre gudfar.”

Ännu en smetig sitcom-scen. När blev de så cheesy, egentligen? Kanske blir man sådan av att ha barn? Eller bara att vara i närheten av dem. För han är då inte så mycket bättre själv, inser han när han känner hur det bränner bakom ögonlocken.

“Ska du till Sana på julafton?” fortsätter Eva, växlar mellan samtalsämnena som ingenting, utan att lägga märke till Isaks häftiga blinkande, som om han fått skräp i ögonen.

“Ja, en liten stund efter att jag har varit hos mamma” svarar han till slut, med hes och skrovlig röst.

“Behöver du hjälp med att hitta en present till henne?”

“Nä, det går bra, har redan bestämt vad jag ska köpa. Men jag har inget till barnen än!”

Han skyndar sig att tillägga det sista, när han ser besvikelsen fladdra förbi som en skugga över Evas ansikte. Förstår sekunden för sent att frågan var hennes sätt att föreslå en liten tur på stan, bara de två. Eller tre, med Liv. I morgon förmiddag, när Jonas är på jobbet kanske, och hon ler glatt när Isak själv för saken på tal.  

Det är symboliska presenter som gäller för Sana och Isak, har alltid varit. Ända sedan de tio procenten hon gav honom i kollektivets kök, den julen när han var sjutton år. Helst ska det vara  något som anspelar på ett internskämt eller något de har pratat om på sistone, och allra bäst är det om man får ta tillfället i akt och retas lite grann. Och på festen igår anade han något som han sett förut, vid andra tillfällen. Hur Yousef, som förvisso alltid är uppmärksam och snäll, passade lite extra på Sana, höll upp dörren och drog ut hennes stol, och hur hon med fast stämma påpekade att hon faktiskt inte är sjuk.

Sana är inte den som postar ultraljudsbilder på facebook, men om han har rätt angående tecknen, och om hon följer samma mönster som de tidigare två gångerna, är en storpack sega gubbar en utmärkt present.

 

***

 

Julen blir trevlig. Går fort förbi medan han avverkar de fasta punkterna, hans stopp på julturnén.

Middagen hos Terje och Beate känns mer avslappnad i år, trots att hennes vuxna barn, som han knappt har träffat förut, är med. Eller kanske just därför. Det finns fler att prata med, inget tröttsamt fokus på enbart honom. Det är som om de har slutat låtsas, både pappa och Isak själv. Som om de har övergett den gamla leken. Att kompensera, vara den duktiga, engagerade föräldern och den trygga, bekräftade sonen. De orkar inte peta i gamla svek, eller ens tänka på dem. De är fem vuxna som äter middag, spelar sällskapsspel och skålar i akvavit. Varken mer eller mindre, och det är faktiskt ganska skönt.

Lunchen hos mamma dagen efter känns också bra. Morföräldrarna kommer inte i år. Däremot har hon en väninna på besök, något Isak inte kan påminna sig någonsin har hänt förut, ens när han var liten och mamma mådde bra. Hon ser ut att må bra nu också, är mitt i en lugn period. Har fått färg på kinderna och en frisk glans i håret. Samtalet flyter på utan problem, och nästan till sin förvåning känner Isak inget behov av att hasta vidare efter julbönen, utan blir kvar och umgås till långt in på eftermiddagen. Det är nästan så att det är svårt att bryta upp, när det är dags att gå vidare till födelsedagsbarnet Sana.

Det är en underlig känsla, det här att vilja dra ut på tiden och få den att räcka länge, så att han kan stanna i föräldrarnas sällskap så länge det bara går, och samtidigt vilja skynda på den så att dagen tar slut. Så att det blir juldag, då han ska åka hem igen. Men inte förrän han har träffat Even.

Han borde inte se fram emot det mötet så mycket som han måste erkänna att han faktiskt gör.

 

***

 

“...och bussen bara fortsatte längre och längre utanför centrum, och folk klev av och till slut var det bara vi kvar. Vi såg att chauffören tittade på oss i backspegeln, och alltså, jag svär, det kändes som att han hånskrattade åt oss! Vi blev rädda på riktigt såklart, tänkte typ att nu var vår sista sista stund kommen. Så såg jag att han körde in oss i nån stor betongbyggnad och där stannade han och ropade något bak till oss…”

“Vad?”

“ _Plaza Americana_. Vi var alltså framme. Det var dit vi skulle, bara det att det var ett stort köpcenter och vi befann oss i parkeringshuset. Jag hade liksom sett ett stort öppet torg för mig...”

Isak skrattar gott åt anekdoten, en av många som Even har delat om resan han gjorde genom Sydamerika i höstas. Kan se det framför sig, Even som hoppar på en full buss mitt i en storstad, och blir nervös när han tycker att resan tar för lång tid. Målar upp alla möjliga, tänkbara scenarier för sig. Alltid så dramatisk... Det här Even känner han, och plötsligt känns det som om de aldrig har varit från varandra.

De har hunnit med att avhandla de obligatoriska frågorna. Om julen, ifall den har gått bra. Om bortskämda kusinbarn, trångsynta släktingar och alldeles för mycket mat. Det vanliga. Och om festen hos Eskild, hur lyckad den blev och hur kul det var att träffa alla igen. Och om deras olika liv på olika håll. Hur det går på jobb och vad de gör när de inte jobbar.

Samtalet går lättare nu än det gjorde förra året, känns inte lika forcerat. Kanske hjälpte det att de fick en naturlig öppning när de insåg att det kunde bli svårt att hitta något ställe som höll öppet, där de kunde få sig en kopp kaffe. Det är ju juldag, trots allt. Till slut tornade 7-eleven upp sig för dem som en hägring, och de skrattade åt hur löjliga de var, när de äntligen fick sina pappmuggar med rykande, hett kaffe. Som om kaffet var särskilt viktigt till att börja med, liksom. Som om de inte båda egentligen visste att det var ett svepskäl.

Isak slänger en blick på telefonen. Känner bröstet dra ihop sig när han inser att tiden inte alls har stått stilla. Hur hårt han än har önskat att den kunde det. Att hans tåg går om bara några minuter. Even har gjort honom sällskap till stationen och hela vägen ut på perrongen, verkar lika ovillig som han till att bryta upp.

“Inte klokt vad tiden går..” börjar Isak fattigt. Ser för sig hur orden faller till marken när ingen fångar upp dem, när han och Even blir stående att titta på varandra.

“Men det var fint att prata lite” kommenterar Even, lika tomt som han själv lät nyss.

“Ja. Jag är glad att du föreslog det.”

“Det var vi väl i och för sig två om.”

De skrattar lite fånigt, vet inte ens vad det är de diskuterar eller om det spelar någon roll.  

“Tid för avgång, var god ta plats” uppmanar den mekaniska kvinnorösten från tåget, och Isak suckar irriterat. Fem minuter till, eller en enda. Sextio ynka sekunder, vore det verkligen för mycket begärt?

Framför honom sträcker Even fram handen, lutar sig in. Det är dags för kindkyssarna igen, de där som hör till den nya, vuxna Even, och Isak sluter ögonen när han känner hans hud mot sin. Värmen från hans kind, det lätta raspandet av skäggstubb. Han drar sig inte tillbaka omedelbart, utan dröjer sig kvar ett halvt ögonblick. Studerar Isaks ansikte noga, med de blå ögonen fulla av fokus. Som om han överlägger med sig själv. Blicken stannar på Isaks läppar. Och så, sakta först, men alldeles för fort över, snuddar han vid hans mun med sin egen.

“Ta plats! Tid för avgång!” kommer den andra uppmaningen, och Isak kan inte komma sig för annat än att lyda. Böjer sig ner och plockar upp bagen, hissar ryggsäcken bättre på plats. Sedan går han in i tågvagnen utan att se sig om. Utan att säga något.

Vad hände nu? Vad fan var det som precis hände, egentligen?

Han finner sin plats utan problem, och när han slår sig ner ser han Even utanför. Försiktigt - och lite förläget? - leende, höjer han handen för en vinkning, i samma stund som tåget sätts i rullning. Snart ser Isak hur han blir mindre och mindre allt eftersom de rör sig ut från plattformen. Hur han snart (alldeles för snart!) har förvandlats till en liten prick i fjärran, för att därefter försvinna helt.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	4. 2029 del 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ska vi kolla lite hur det går med de separerade, aningen förvirrade killarna? Och hur de har klarat året som gått?

**Oslo December 2029**

 

“Så du tror inte att någon har något emot det, då? På riktigt?”

“Nej, det tror jag inte. Det är väl inte hela världen?”

“Jag menar, det blir ju välkomstdrink och allt som vanligt, men det är ju inte riktigt samma sak ändå...”

“Äh, bekymra dig inte om det. Om nu någon skulle sakna fyllan, får de väl gå vidare efteråt?”

“Ja…”

Isak hör hur Eskild tvekar, och önskar genast att han kunde ta tillbaka de sista orden. De var tänkta som uppmuntran, men han vet precis vad som händer i Eskilds huvud nu. Förstår att han ser framför sig hur folk hastar vidare efter en snabb artighetsvisit. Ut på stan, på jakt efter fest och alkohol.

“Vi är ju inte där för att dricka, liksom,” tillägger han snabbt, “utan för gemenskapen. Den kan man inte få någon annanstans.”

Han har aldrig hört Eskild så bekymrad förut. Så orolig över att folk inte ska trivas. Att han ringer till Isak för några check-ups hör till vanligheterna, även om Isak inte kan förstå varför - när blev han någon allvetande festfixare, liksom? Men så här osäker har han nog aldrig låtit.

Och visst, att ställa till med julfest, och tidigt gå ut med informationen att det blir helt alkoholfritt, är ju en liten omställning. Men Isak menar det han sa, att han inte tror att det blir några problem. De klarar en fest utan alkohol, är ju inga tonåringar längre.

Faktum är att han är imponerad, nästan lite rörd, över Eskilds resonemang. Att det är så många som kommer att ha barnen med sig i år, att han bestämde sig för att skippa spriten helt och hållet. Inte för att det brukar bli något massivt fylleslag, men visst skålas det lite väl hjärtligt emellanåt, så som det kan bli när gamla vänner möts. Och det ska inte barnen behöva se, menar han. Den goda, omtänksamma Eskild som Isak känner så väl. Han har blivit vuxen, det har de allihop. Ibland märks det lite tydligare än annars.

Och på något vis måste Isaks ord ha övertygat honom. Han låter betydligt lugnare när han börjar prata igen.

“Ja… du har väl rätt som vanligt. Det brukar du ju ha, smarty-pants! Kommer ni tillsammans, förresten? Du och Even?”

“Nej, vi träffas hos dig. Even har varit på konferens i Lillehammer, och passade på att besöka nån släkting där uppe… så han kommer lite senare.”

“Underbart, då får jag snart se er allihop! Pigga och nyktra!”

Eskild formligen sjunger fram de sista orden, och all huvudbry om alkoholens vara eller inte  verkar som bortblåst. För tillfället, åtminstone, det skulle inte förvåna Isak om han ringer igen om några minuter.

De avslutar samtalet efter ett par sista ord om att ses snart, och Isak ler för sig själv, egendomligt varm efter orden om Even. Det blir första gången han träffar honom sedan sist han var i Oslo på besök, för lite drygt två månader sedan, och han kan verkligen inte vänta längre nu. Känner hur det kryper i huden av iver.

Bredvid honom tar Jonas blicken från barnfilmen på tv. Skickar ett roat ögonkast åt hans håll.

“Eskild?” gissar han, trots att han förmodligen redan vet svaret, är lika van vid Eskilds påringningar som Isak själv.

Isak nickar.

“Han är orolig att folk inte ska ha kul utan alkohol.”

På Jonas andra sida ler Eva snett.

“Han underskattar både oss och sig själv” konstaterar hon enkelt, medan hon fäster den lilla rosetten med gummisnodd i Livs prydligt flätade hår. “Så gumman, är det för hårt?”

Liv skakar på huvudet så att flätorna dansar runt de barnsligt runda kinderna, men förblir, för ovanlighetens skull, tyst. Uppslukad av filmen, kanske, eller så känner hon sig bara lite extra högtidlig i sin finklänning. Det är inte varje dag man ska på sitt livs första Eskild-fest, trots allt.

Fast det blir ju inte den första, påminner Isak sig om. Hon var faktiskt med en liten stund för två år sedan, då när han själv hade tackat nej. Hans första jul utan Even. Men det räknas väl knappt, så liten som hon var då. Det är i år det blir generationsskifte på riktigt. Nya tider.

Isak reser sig ur fåtöljen, klappar sig tankspritt på byxfickorna och ser sig omkring. Kollar att den lilla väskan står packad och klar vid dörren, att allt har kommit med. Plånbok, mobilladdare, övernattningsgrejer…

Han har sovit hos Jonas ända sedan han kom i onsdags, men det har varit som en ordlös överenskommelse mellan honom och Even, att de ska gå hem till Even efteråt. Med risk för att förnärma Eskild och hans familjevänliga fest, vågar Isak påstå att han ser fram emot det mer än någon annan del av kvällen. Som ett mål han har arbetat mot i flera månader, och som nu är så snubblande nära. Nästan så att han kan ta på det.

De har närmat sig varandra trevande under året som gått. Pratat lite över messenger och instagram. En like här, en rolig meme där. Sakta men säkert blivit allt varmare och mer personliga i tonen, men hållit det relativt oskyldigt ändå. Och det har varit trevligt att känna pirret, värmen som har spridit sig i bröstet varje gång han har sett Evens namn på displayen, eller hört en låt som påmint om något de har pratat om. Som en skör tonårsförälskelse, en liten crush som man inte vill stressa fram i rädsla för att skrämma bort den. Isak minns det från…

Nej, han minns det faktiskt inte alls. Han har inte varit med om det förut. Inte med Even, och inte direkt med någon annan heller. Den hösten de träffades, när han var sjutton och Even nitton, fanns det ingen tid till det. Even kom in i hans liv som en blixt från klar himmel. Ställde allt på kant och rörde om i tillvaron, så att det blev till att dyka rakt in i det okända vare sig han var redo eller inte. Och inte för att han har ångrat en sekund av den tiden, men han kan inte förneka att det känns ganska häftigt att få vara med om det här ändå. Få dela något nytt med Even igen.

Bakom honom reser sig Jonas ur soffan, efter en snabb blick på sitt armbandsur. Han stänger av TVn med fjärrkontrollen och nickar frågande i riktning mot hallen och ytterdörren.

“Klar?”

“Japp!”

  


***

  


“Där är du ju!”

Even är smala, glittrande ögon och ett enda stort leende, som alltid när han befinner sig bland människor han trivs med. Slår sig ner bredvid Isak i soffan och sträcker ut ena armen för att kunna ge honom en ordentlig kram, som ett komplement till den snabba han fick när de hälsade tidigare, mitt i minglet.

Det måste vara rekord i uppslutningen i år. Överallt i den rymliga våningen myllrar det av folk, inte ett dugg skrämda av bristen på alkohol. Barn och vuxna sida vid sida, familjer, par och singlar som pratar, skrattar och leker med de små. Och barntemat slutar inte där, har Isak konstaterat. Eskild har gått all in, på sitt typiska sätt, och dekorerat med ballonger, serpentiner och partyhattar i knalliga grundfärger. Gjort det hela till ett enormt barnkalas.    

Isak skrattar mot Even och låter sig villigt omfamnas. Dröjer sig kvar mot hans axel en halv sekund längre än nödvändigt, för att kunna dra in doften av hans hår. Känna hans värme.

“Vad säger du om det här då?” ler Even när de slutligen skiljs åt. Han sveper menande med blicken över rummet.

“Så typiskt Eskild…” instämmer Isak. “Jag är nästan förvånad över att det inte är fiskdamm och clown och hela kittet.”

“Säg inte för mycket nu, hör du! Kvällen har bara börjat!”

Han höjer på ögonbrynen på sitt typiska sätt och Isak faller in i hans skratt igen. Han har rätt, såklart. Vem vet vad kvällen för med sig? Det är inte precis så att han hade varit inställd på att befinna sig mitt i en enorm lekhörna med tåg och byggklossar, var nu Eskild har fått tag i allt det. Han har slutat fråga om sånt, kom för länge sedan på att det var säkrast så.

Bredvid honom har Even försjunkit i tankfull tystnad. Ett kvardröjt spår av skratt leker över hans läppar, och Isak tar tillfället i akt att betrakta honom ostört ett tag. Studera de välbekanta linjerna i hans ansikte, som för att ta igen för förlorad tid. Nu när han får lov igen, när det är okej.

“Du, jag pratade lite med mamma innan jag kom hit,” kommer det försiktigt efter ett tag, “...och hon tjatar på mig för att hon så gärna vill träffa dig.”

“Så du har berättat…?”

Isak tystnar, låter orden falla ner mellan dem, men ler lättad när Even plockar upp dem igen. Bekräftar att han har talat om att Isak är i stan, och att de har haft en del kontakt de senaste månaderna. Umgåtts lite.

Umgåtts. Kanske borde ett neutralt, vardagligt ord som det göra lite mer ont, men det lilla stinget av smärta går över lika fort som det dök upp. För vad annars ska man kalla det? Det de håller på med. De har inte fastställt det. Inte pratat om det, eller ens hintat att det skulle kunna vara tid för det.

Inte haft sex heller. Knappt kyssts en gång. Han hade varit ganska inställd på att det skulle ske sist de träffades, i höstas när han tog sig en långhelg i Oslo. För att träffa familjen och fira Livs tvåårsdag, lite i efterskott. Och för att, tja, kanske var det nu han och Even skulle börja om, officiellt.

Men så blev det inte riktigt läge för det. Even var inne i en låg period, som han ofta blir när hösten känns som längst. Han har fallit in i det mönstret, även om han har varit relativt stabil i flera år. Låg och orkeslös, omotiverad när mörkret trycker tätt på utanför fönstren och dagsljuset inte stannar längre än några få timmar. Uppskruvad och energisk när solen kommer tillbaka. Even 1.2 brukade han kalla det stadiet. Som en uppdaterad Even, en version som fortfarande är sig själv men plötsligt finner ny kraft till att starta nya projekt, avsluta gamla och bolla med jobb och vardag utan problem.

Och på något vis var det skönt att se att allt var som vanligt. Isak kan inte förneka att han hade varit orolig den första hösten de var isär. Ringde Eskild och Magnus, och till och med Evens föräldrar, för att försäkra sig om att allt var som det skulle. Att Even klarade sig, om han hade gått ner i depression, om han var lycklig eller rent av FÖR lycklig. Man klipper inte ett starkt, tioårigt band helt utan vidare, så är det bara.

Därför var det skönt att vara där, att Even faktiskt ville ha honom nära. Att göra som de brukade och rida ut skiten, som de lite raljerande har kallat det förut. Chilla hemma, slå läger i soffan och plöja igenom gamla filmer som de sett flera gånger förut.

Och prata, för det orkade Even. Vem hade kunnat ana att det var så skönt att prata. När slutade de med det, egentligen?

Eller, egentligen hade de väl alltid varit bra på det. Småprat, om vardagliga ting. Jobb, tvätt, bil. Full koll på varandras känslor hade de också. Varje psykolog, självhjälpsbok och välvillig vän har tryckt på just det, vikten av kommunikation. Att släppa in varandra och dela med sig av sina känslor. Men inte för mycket, för det var viktigt att ge varandra utrymme också. Allt det där visste Isak.

Men när slutade de… hänga? Tänk att man ibland inte förstår vad det är man saknar, förrän det försvinner från ens liv helt och hållet. Eller, försvinner men dröjer sig kvar i periferin, för att sedan leta sig tillbaka. Och plötsligt en dag sitta i samma soffa och bjuda in till häng med familjen.

Isak nickar tyst, mumlar fram något om att han gärna tittar förbi någon dag, och innan han vet ordet av har han blivit hembjuden till dem på julaftons kväll. Even ser glad ut, lite lättad, som om han gruvat sig för svaret, och Isak vill säga något övertygande för att lugna honom. Men innan han får fram något, har Eskild ställt sig mitt i rummet och högljutt klappat i händerna för att påkalla uppmärksamhet. Surret tystnar och allas ögon vänds mot honom. Eskild vinkar till sig Martin och ser plötsligt väldigt allvarlig, nästan nervös ut.

“Kära vänner!” börjar han. “Vi är glada att så många kunde komma på vår årliga happening, trots att upplägget är lite annorlunda i år. Vi har nämligen en stor nyhet, som vi vill dela med oss av till alla…”

 

***

 

Timmarna som följer tickar förbi av sig själva, utan att han kan begripa hur det går till. Sorlet och glammet runt honom känns nästan besvärligt, påträngande utan att riktigt nå fram till honom. Bryta igenom hans bubbla.

Gång på gång spelar han scenen på repeat. Eskilds nyhet och det ystra kaos som utbröt. Evas häpet glada utrop och Nooras strålande leende, när det hon säkert redan har vetat ett tag blev offentligt.

Eskild ska ha barn.

Det kan inte bara ha varit Isak som golvades totalt av nyheten, men det är visst bara han som sitter tyst, medan surret i rummet växer sig starkare och mer kompakt. Frågorna haglar över de blivande föräldrarna. Hur, när, och har ni tänkt på namn?

Och på andra sidan bordet sitter Even. Han pratar inte, han strålar. Som om nyheten handlade om honom, som om det var han som precis fick dela med sig av något stort. Som om han äntligen ska nå ett mål han kämpat mot länge. En liten bekymmersrynka gör sig synlig mellan hans ögonbryn, när han möter Isaks blick och ser att han inte helt deltar i entusiasmen, men det är inte tillräckligt för att släcka leendet i hans ansikte.

Och Isak blir kall. Insikten landar tungt som en stor sten inom honom. Eller sanningen, rättare sagt, den de har undvikit så flitigt de senaste månaderna.

Even vill ju också ha detta. Önskar sig samma sak. Det var en av de saker de aldrig kunde kompromissa om, hur mycket de än kommunicerade och möttes på halva vägen.

Ingenting har förändrats, inte ett jävla dugg.

Han kan inte vara kvar här. Stolen skrapar mot parkettgolvet när han snabbt skjuter ut den från bordet, men det är det ingen som märker. Inte heller hur han snubblar till på stegen, som om han vore berusad, när han letar sig fram till Eskild. Han svamlar fram en nödlögn om att han inte mår bra, och smiter sedan ut i hallen för att hämta sina ytterkläder. Jonas får han väl skriva till på vägen. In kommer han ändå, han har ju nycklar.

“Du ska väl inte gå? Jag trodde..”

Even har dykt i hallen bakom honom. Tystnar och låter resten av meningen dö ut. Vet att Isak mycket väl är medveten om vad han trodde.

“Jo du, jag mår inte alls bra faktiskt. Måste ha druckit för mycket.”

Han får lust att slå sig själv för den kassa nödlögnen, det absolut dummaste skälet någon skulle kunna komma på, till att baila från en alkoholfri fest. Framför honom nickar Even misstroget, men kommenterar inte saken.

“Jag hoppas att du blir bättre till jul, då,” säger han istället, inte helt utan beska i rösten. “Jag har redan skrivit till mamma att du ska komma, hon blev jätteglad.”

“Det blir jag säkert. Vi hörs!”

Han pressar fram ett leende som han hoppas blir tillräckligt trevligt och överslätande. Skjuter sedan upp ytterdörren med axeln och kliver ut i trapphuset

Hur länge har han ljugit för sig själv? Gått omkring och intalat sig att saker har förändrats, att allt de behövde var lite tid på varsitt håll, att de har mognat, och det ena med det andra. Det är bullshit, alltihop.

För att vara en sån smarty-pants, eller vad det nu var Eskild kallade honom, är han faktiskt jäkligt naiv ibland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tack till Lisa_Ruvo för betaläsning, pepp, och faktiskt också lite utpressning den här gången. Utan dig hade jag nog fortfarande suttit och tryckt på detta <3  
> Nästa kapitel (som tar vid där detta slutar och alltså inte året därpå) kommer när hon har hotat mig lite till, hoppas att ni är med då! <3


End file.
